


Day Three: Soft

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Blaze really needs hugs ok, F/M, werehog month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Relationships: Blaze the Cat/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Werehog_Month_2020





	Day Three: Soft

Blaze could feel the disturbance of Sonic’s Universe even without the Sol Emeralds screaming for her to do something. And yet when she arrived she didn’t immediately see anything wrong.

Well.

The planet was in pieces, yes, but Sonic was just  _ so soft _ . Without the danger of the upcoming God of Darkness, Blaze could comfortably lay there for a while.

While she could definitely keep up with him as they headed towards the next Gaia Temple, she chose not to. Instead, she lay in one of his large arms, engulfed by the longer fur. This must be what heaven feels like. It wasn’t for a few moments that she realized they were no longer racing through the jungle, instead walking towards the building leisurely. 

It also came to her attention that she was purring.

She coughed into her hand and grabbed Sonic’s shoulder, pulling herself into sitting up. “Thank you for assisting me here. Shall we separate to find the alter?”

“I don’t know, princess, I kinda like keeping you close.” Sonic answered nonchalantly, not moving to put her down. “And you were purring, so I’m willing to bet you don’t actually want to get down.”

Blaze playfully pushed at his shoulder. “If you continue to tease me, I can and will leave right this instant.”

Sonic flustered quickly. “I mean - well - it’s just that it was nice!”

Blaze smiled slyly. “And your fur is nice. And you are too, sometimes.”


End file.
